Thomas/Scooby Doo (Thomas Doo) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Thomas as Scooby Doo - (Thomas and Scooby Doo are both the main stars) *Edward as Shaggy Rogers - (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Scooby Doo and Shaggy Rogers are) *James as Fred Jones - (James and Fred Jones are both vain) *Emily as Daphne Blake - (Emily and Daphne Blake are both beautiful) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Velma Dinkley - (Tillie and Velma Dinkley are both cute) *Percy as Scrappy Doo - (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo are) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Scooby Dum - (Casey Jr. and Scooby Dum are both smart and wise) *Troublesome Trucks and Z-Stacks (from TUGS) as Villains, Cats, Zombies, Mummies, and The Aliens *Gordon as A Police Officer *Donald and Douglas as Batman and Robin - (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Batman and Robin are) *Oliver as Uncle Nathaniel - (Oliver and Uncle Nathaniel are both western) *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Mr. McKnight *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Jerry Reed - (Johnny and Jerry Reed are both named begins with the letter 'J') *Duck as Omar Karam - (Duck and Omar Karam are both western) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Gibby Norton *Mavis as Lena Dupree *Daisy as Simone Lenoir *Flora as Mrs. Cutler *Diesel as Ben Ravencroft *Alfred (from Sodor Dark Times) as Phantom Virus *Henry as The Mayor *Annie, Clarabel, and Henrietta as The Hex Girls *Lorry 1 as Max *Lorry 2 as Steve *Lorry 3 as Laura *Molly as Crystal *Rosie as Amber *BoCo as Officer Wembley *Toby as Professor Kaufman - (Toby and Professor Kaufam are both old, wise, and kind) *Arthur as Eric *Smudger as Bill *Bill and Ben as Laurel and Hardy - (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Laurel and Hardy are) *The Narrow Gauge Engines as the Harlem Globetrotters *Toad as Dribbles *Marge (made up narrow gauge steam engine) as Granny (of the Globetrotters) *Arry and Bert as Joker and Penguin - (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Joker and Penguin are) *Neville as Detective Neville - (Neville and Detective Neville are both share the same names) *Spencer as the Boss *Hector as Mr. Beamon *Diesel 10 as the Fisherman *S.C.Ruffey as the Pig *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Jock *Iron Duke (from RWS) as Lester *Belle as Dottie *Splatter and Dodge as Fake military police officers *The Chinese Dragon as Witch's Ghost *The Witch Engine (from Cactus190706) as Sarah Ravencroft *Dennis as Night Guard *Jack as Jack - (Jack and Jack are both share the same names) Gallery ThomasandGordon26.png|Thomas as Scooby Doo EdwardandGordon51.png|Edward as Shaggy Rogers TroublesomeTrucks(episode)36.png|James as Fred Jones Emily'sAdventure23.png|Emily as Daphne Blake Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Velma Dinkley Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain53.png|Percy as Scrappy Doo Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Scooby Dum More Troublesome Trucks.png|Troublesome Trucks The Z-Stacks on Opening Sequence.png|and Z-Stacks as Villains, Cats, Zombies, Mummies, and The Aliens C7B3B963-1F5B-46FF-B2B6-02FD60108E7D.jpeg|Gordon as A Police Officer Donald and Douglas.png|Donald and Douglas as Batman and Robin Oliver'sFind64.png|Oliver as Uncle Nathaniel Jebediah.png|Jebediah as Mr. McKnight Johnny.png|Johnny as Jerry Reed DuckTakesCharge47.png|Duck as Omar Karam Toots (with a face).png|Toots as Gibby Norton Mavis68.jpg|Mavis as Lena Durpee Daisy(episode)15.png|Daisy as Simone Lenoir Flora the Tram Engine.jpg|Flora as Mrs. Cutler PopGoestheDiesel10.png|Diesel as Ben Ravencroft Mr Alfred the Loaned B12.jpg|Alfred as Phantom Virus 950DF41E-FCE2-4ED9-9911-251B225E47B0.jpeg|Henry as The Mayor Annie and Clarabel.png|Annie, Clarabel HenriettaCGIpromo.png|and Henrietta as The Hex Girls HorridLorry15.png|The Horrid Lorries as Max, Steve, and Laura Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Crystal Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Amber OneGoodTurn17.png|BoCo as Officer Wembley Toby'sAfternoonOff19.png|Toby as Professor Kaufman MrArthurModel.png|Arthur as Eric Smudger.png|Smudger as Bill Heroes12.png|Bill and Ben as Laurel and Hardy The Narrow Gauge Engines..png|The Narrow Gauge Engines as the Harlem Globetrotters ToadStandsBy33.png|Toad as Dribbles MRs. Marge.png|Marge as Granny (of the Globetrotters) Iron Arry and Iron Bert.png|Arry and Bert as Joker and Penguin Neville.png|Neville as Detective Neville GordonAndSpencer20.png|Spencer as The Boss HectortheHorrid!75.png|Hector as Mr. Beamon ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad135.png|Diesel 10 as The Fisherman Scruffey.png|S.C.Ruffey as The Pig Nightmare Train.jpg|Cerberus as Jock IronDuke.png|Iron Duke as Lester Belle.png|Belle as Dottie ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1000.png|Splatter and Dodge as Fake Military police officers Chinese Dragon.jpg|The Chinese Dragon as Witch's Ghost TheWitchEngine.jpg|The Witch Engine as Sarah Ravencroft Dennis the Lazy Gray Diesel.png|Dennis as Night Guard Jack.jpg|Jack as Jack Category:Daniel Pineda